Ursus Runebinder
The Runebinder is the wisest of the ancient Ursus, always with another tale on his lips. He doesn’t attack directly, but summons Runestones to do his bidding through his skill. Ursus Runebinder Well versed in primal magics, the Runemaster summons runestones to the field to hinder enemies and support allies. Each time his skill is cast, it will summon one of three possible Runestones. The Rage stone deals damage to a single enemy. The Chill stone freezes an enemy for a turn. The Hope stone provides a small shield to an allied hero. 'Skill:' *'Runestone'(Battle Skill): Summon a random Runestone to the field. {Rank R?} **Skill Range: 2-Tiles **Cool-down: 1 Turn ** Pattern: Summon new ally *'God Stone'(Limit Break): Summon the mighty God Stone to fight for you. {Rank R?} ** Break Range: ? ** Pattern: Summon new ally *Passives: ** Resistance: Increase in-battle magic by +10/20/30/40/50 (Flat amount). {Rank R} ** Frozen Blood: This hero is 10/15/20/25/35% stronger against fire and ice. {Rank E} ** Skill Aura: Allies within 2 tiles have their skill boosted by 10/15/20/25/30%. {Rank M} ** Charisma Aura: Allies within 2 tiles gain+5/6/7/8/10% hit and crit. {Rank M} ** Storm Aura: Enemies within 2 tiles have their attack reduced by 20%. {Rank L} Tips: ''' * The Runebinder cannot attack enemies directly, but his skill makes him a pretty versatile unit. * The rune summoning skill does not help the Runebinder gain experience in battle. * The Rune Stones cannot be activated during the turn it is summoned. '''Tactics: A support unit that cannot attack enemies directly, the Runebinder makes use of runes to assist his allies. His skill works at random to either attack, stun or heal other unit. His runes also works a good decoy and barrier against melee enemies. The Stones can be used to draw melee enemies into clusters which can then be easily taken out with area attacks like that of the Wizard or the Bombardier. On the right map (for instance, Black Powder), those stones could be used as barriers from melee units. This, along with a Sniper could finish the map without even breaking a sweat. 'Max Stats:' These are the max stats attainable through promotion and boosting (inventory not included). Gallery Ursus Rune.jpg|Runebinder The Rune Summoner.png|The Rune Summoner RunebinderConcept.png|Ursus Runebinder Concept Rage Stone The Rage stone is one among the three random runestones a Runebinder is capable of summoning. These Runestones deal damage to an enemy unit each active turn. *They only last for 3 Turns after the Summoned turn. *The Rage Stone helps deal a bit of damage to enemies while acting as a wall protecting your units. Chill Stone The runes on the Chill stone can call forth cold winds to freeze an enemy unit for a turn. *They only last for 3 Turns after the Summoned turn. *The Chill Stone can freeze enemies in place for a turn and works a bit similar to the Ice Crystals. Hope Stone The Hope stone rejuvenates and heals the wounds of weak allies. *They only last for 3 Turns after the Summoned turn. *The shielding ability of Hope Stone is similar to that of a normal Priest. Category:Heroes